lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The First Age LOTR Server/@comment-81.230.145.133-20160701134404
Hey its KonradSoderlund (Caranthir the Dark) I have a suggestion for a event longer in when the server been up for long. This is a very big one and would take Staff quite alot work but here is it: Nírnaeth Arnoediad. So First of One Side is The Evil Forces of Angband and other there are Maedhros Alliance to parts west and east: West is: Dwarves, Ossiriand, Feanorians and Houses of Bor and Ulfang, and the West is House of Fingolfin, House of Hador, Haleth, Pepole from Doriath and Nargothrond (Gondolin will come in soon). This will be a big event so everyone who isn´t in these can join in pretending to be other faction filling in the number so its pretty even, note the good wil be double the evil cuz they will attack on 2 fronts, but all evil will be able to first fight one flank then another to make it balanced. Ok So First Battle The West Host stands up on the west front, 100 metres away stays the evil ones, Note the east good can spectate: Here the first battle Starts if Good Looses They Reatreat to Tol Sirion, and then Gondolins forces comes to help the siege of Tol Sirion. But If good Win they follow evil to Angband then Gondolin comes here into the next fight. Then its the East flank: A battle begins, Houses of Bor and Ulfang botg get a choice to either help good or evil, if Good looses they Reatreat back to a hill a bit away, if they win they Charge to Angband, but now comes West Flank now if Good Loosed first battle the siege of Tol Sirion happens( but if Evil Wins the battle of Tol Sirion they get some loot and then West Flank it out), if good win they can march their army to Angband, if Good dont loose the first battle then they lay Siege to angband but dont attack. Back to East Front: if Good Lost the first battle a battle on the hill happens, If evil wins they get loot and east are out, if good wins they comes to Angband Now Either None, both, East or West is by angband so if theirs an army they siege Angband if they Win they get loot, now if any of the elven factions are out, and Angband get lost its a draw so: SPECIAL RULES ETC: Good win by both armies survies and take Angband, and Evil wins if both Flanks Looses anyway special stuff: Everyone get some faction gear each battle, to fight, the ones who dont fight atm can also spectate. You can bring troops 10 for each battle. Draughts are not allowed tought for example in lotr mod, peeps with uruk can one-2 hit good players with orc draught. So thats the battle, we maybe dont take all battles at the same time. Anyway Sincerly Konrad, ps ask if i forgot to say something important for the Event. PS: srry for not 100 % correct grammar, but you should understand what i mean tought.